Un oubli du Père Noël
by Lula's Lullaby
Summary: Il semblerait que le Père Noël et oubliait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un d'anonyme mais une personne qui souffre. Seul dans une guerre dont il n'est pas responsable. Il n'est qu'un pion. Un pion qui ne veut pas mourir.


Hey, les gens^^

C'étatt bientôt Noël, j'étais en vacances et une crise d'inspiration m'a prise. Alors voilà ca donne ça.

Ca devait être plus sur Noël, mais dans le moment, c'est devenu assez loin de ce thème Xd.

Juste une question, vous croyez au Père-Noël?

Merci à la correctrice, Lilylatigresse56

(bonjour les gens!!! bonne année!!!)

Bonne lecture

* * *

_**Un oublié du Père Noël**_

Vous n'avez jamais ressenti cette nostalgie de Noël?

Noël... Le jour qu'on attend tous avec impatience. Les enfants pour les cadeaux, les parents pour voir le visage des enfants ouvrir les cadeaux, pour en profiter pour passer un moment unique, inoubliable, joyeux, revoir la famille, les amis. Un moment pour vivre.

Aujourd'hui je me rappelle enfant, comme j'étais heureux de voir ce sapin illluminé, ses cadeaux dessous, le visage souriant de mes parents, le regard émerveillé de ma soeur, ma jeune soeur si douce. Je regardais avec plaisir, l'assiette que les elfes avaient préparé pour le Père-Noël, où il ne restait plus rien. Et j'étais heureux. Parce que cela prouver qu'il existait.

Aujourd'hui je n'y crois plus. J'ai perdu cette insouciance, cette innocence. Et je le regrette, si vous saviez combien je le regrette. Certains veulent grandir, moi je veux rajeunir, parce que le monde des adultes où l'ont m'a jeté est trop brutal, trop sombre, trop triste, trop dur... Je ne suis qu'un adolescent devenu adulte trop tôt qui regrette son enfance.

La crise d'adolescence? Je connais pas, on m'a pas laissé m'en faire une. La faute à qui? Pas à mes parents, à un monstre.

Je revois, ces réveillons qu'on passait tous les quatres, ensembles, nous riions, nous mangions, et peu avant minuit, nos parents nous envoyaient au lit, car il ne fallait jamais voir le Père-Noël.

Aujourd'hui on est le 24 décembre, il est 23h, et en face de moi, une ligne se présente sur un champ de bataille. Une ligne, sur laquelle, je vais devoir lancer des sorts. Des gens que je vais devoir tuer. Pourquoi déjà? Je ne sais plus. Je dois juste les tuer, pour vivre. Moi et ma soeur.

Je me rappelle encore, les sourires et les rires lorsqu'on ouvrait nos cadeaux, nos parents nous gataient toujours. Mon père avait tous les ans, une cravate par moi et un dessin par ma soeur. Et chaque année il s'émerveillait, même lorsque je lui en ai offert une dans un jaune poussin criard, ou que ma soeur a fait son portrait, lui donnant l'aspect d'un troll. Il a sourit, il a mis la cravate pour aller travailler et à accrocher le dessin bien en vue dans l'entrée. Il était comme ça mon père. Il nous aimait, autant qu'on l'aime.

Les gens, en face de moi portent des masques. Tous, on ne voit pas leur visage, ce sera plus facile, n'est-ce pas? Ils sont habillés tout de blanc, alors que nous sommes en noir. Oui, je fais partie des mangemorts. Alors quoi, vous me haissez déjà? Moi,le méchant mangemort, qui a essayé de vous attendrir? Je ne suis pas un monstre vous savez. Je ne suis pas un ange, mais pas un monstre non plus. Je suis ici par la force, bien que cela ne fut pas si dur que ça. Haïssez moi, je m'en moque. Que m'importe votre avis? Vous voulez que je vous dise? Haïssez moi, tant mieux, même, j'en suis heureux. Ca veut dire que dans le fond vous n'êtes pas si bons, car ne faut-il pas être mauvais pour haïr? Mais on a tous une part de mal en nous, il suffit de faire des choix, moi la vie les a fait pour moi.

Je me souviens, c'était l'année dernière, je croyais encore au Père-Noël, d'une certaine manière. Pour moi, il apportait le bonheur de Noël, il nous transmettait sa joie, sa bonne humeur. J'étais naïf. Nous mangions, tous les quatre, riant, malgré la menace de Voldemort. Nous étions fous. IL est arrivé, a tué mes parents et a menacé de nous tuer, ma soeur et moi si je ne devenais pas mangemort. J'ai immédiatement accepté. Voilà, vous savez comment et pourquoi je suis arrivé ici. Vous vous en foutez? Vous avez raison, je ne me soucie pas de votre histoire, je ne me soucie que de moi et ma dernière famille.

Ma soeur est au manoir, en train de faire la fête seule. Depuis la mort de nos parents, elle ne parle plus, ou les rares paroles qu'elle dit sont soit de la démence, soit des insultes envers moi. Elle doit manger dans son silence religieux et rester là, seule dans la pénombre. Il faut que je vive, il ne faut pas que je meure. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui s'occupe d'elle. Elle en a besoin... Je dois vivre...

Cette pensée envahit mon esprit. Je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas tuer, je ne veux pas me battre, je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas abandonner ma soeur, je ne veux pas tuer, je ne veux pas me battre, je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas tuer, je ne veux pas me battre, je ne veux pas tuer, je ne veux pas tuer, je ne veux pas tuer, je ne veux pas tuer, je ne veux pas tuer, je ne veux pas tuer, je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas mourir.

Mourir, que ce mot est laid. Laid et cruel. Il s'insinue en nous, comme l'amour et en laisse les mêmes souffrances. Car la mort est la fin de l'amour véritable, non? Parfois même, elle vous enlève une partie de vous-même dont vous n'aviez même pas conscience. Elle était là, et juste quand vous compreniez toute son importance, on vous l'enlève.

J'entend un ordre claquer dans ma tête. On ne s'y habitue jamais. "Mourir ou tuer". Voilà, les ordres. Je le haïs, je les haïs, pour être sur mon chemin, je me haïs pour les gens que je tue, je haïs le monde, qui laisse faire cela, je haïs les dieux qui doivent s'amuser à voir les hommes s'entretuer, je haïs ce Père-Noël qui a oublié de nous apporter le bonheur cette année, qui m'a oublié. Je haïs la vie de m'avoir volé mon insouciance, mon innocence. Je haïs ma soeur de toutes ses paroles, je haïs mes parents de m'avoir abandonné. Je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de rage et de haine en moi. Je vais exploser! Je vais exploser, mes entrailles vont se répandre sur les scènes de la bataille, ils regarderont d'où cela vient, et ils verront, un gosse éventré à cause de leur folie, ils verront ma souffrance, mes larmes peut-être même? Mais non ils ne verront rien. Que ce qu'ils les arrangent. Les uns vont dire qu'il faut me venger pour mieux tuer et les autres se réjouiront de ma mort.

Tout ce rouge. Je ne me sens pas bien. Je touche mon ventre et je vois qu'il a un étrange liquide chaud qui sort. Du sang. Je perds mon sang. Je vais mourir comme ça alors. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Peut-être que ma soeur pourra faire son deuil, peut-être je reverrai mes parents, mais ca m'étonnerait, je vais surement aller en enfer, alors qu'eux sont au paradis. Vous croyez qu'on a le droit aux visites en enfer?

Je lâche ma baguette et m'effondre. Je lève la tête et vois ce sang tout ce sang. Il ne vient pas que de moi. Il y a tous ces morts sur le sol et ces blessés qu'on laisse se vider de son sang. A mes côtés, il y a un ado en blanc, qui semble plus jeune que moi. Plus loin un homme torture une femme. Je n'en peux plus, je suis à bout, toutes ses barbaries, pourquoi déjà? A cause de la folie d'un homme, le monde tombe dans le chaos. Je ne sais pas finalement si je veux vivre ou mourir.

J'ai froid. C'est froid. Si froid. Devant la cheminée, il faisait toujours chaud. On s'installait là après manger, mes parents lisaient et nous nous jouions. Parfois notre mère nous racontait une histoire, et notre père écoutait en souriant. Tu t'en rapelle, soeurette? Si je me souviens, ta préférée c'était le petit chaperon rouge. Rouge? C'est ironique, non? Soeurette? Où es-tu? Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu t'es cachée comme d'habitude. Excuse moi je n'ai pas la force de te chercher. Je suis si fatigué, tellement fatigué, il faut que je m'allonge sur le sol, juste quelques minutes...

Pourquoi le sol est aussi poisseux? Pourquoi je sens ce liquide chaud sous mes doigts? Les elfes ont oubliés de faire le ménage? C'est pas grave, ils le feront plus tard...

Non, maman, laisse moi dormir, pourquoi tu essayes de me tenir éveillé? J'ai si sommeil. Laisse moi me perdre aux pays des rêves, qui sait je vais peut-être voir le Père-Noël en vrai?

C'est vrai, le voir est interdit, mais j'en ai si envie.

J'entends des cris de joie que se passe-t-il, papa? Tu ne sais pas? C'est pas grave... Je vais juste fermer les yeux, ce blanc qui saute de partout m'aveugle. Je me lèverai dans pas longtemps, je veux juste dormir, encore un petit peu...

Un oublié de la Guerre.

Un oublié du Père-Noël

* * *

Fin.

Vous avez aimé? Oui, non? Vous en pensez quoi?

Vous pensez que ça mérite une review?

Moi, je crois toujours au Père-Noël, bien sûr, je sais qu'il apporte pas les cadeaux, mais c'est lui qui fait la magie de Noël, sans lui se serait triste non?

Oui, je suis restée très enfantine!! Lol

Gros bisous,

A bientôt,

Joyeux Noël,

Bonne année,

Little Beattle.


End file.
